


What Not To Do At Work

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Ron distracts Harry from his work.





	What Not To Do At Work

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Challeged by Wolfiekins, Koshweasley, Pghpatronus, Thevina and Lena3.

Prompt and Pairing given: _Harry/Ron_ \- _Mirror of Erised, niffler, ghost._

* * *

~^~

“Please, Ron … oh please … just _please_ … stop.”

Harry felt the tremor of a mischievous chuckle around his cock, just before it was cruelly abandoned and left cold as he was released from Ron’s determinedly sucking mouth.

“Did you just beg me to _stop_ sucking you off?”

Harry whimpered as he straitened his crooked glasses.

“No, er, yes, I did. But only because I _have_ to finish marking these OWL exams.”

“Just give them all an ‘O’ and come home so I can fuck you,” Ron whined, nuzzling his face between Harry’s legs.

“Merlin, what’s got into you today?” Harry rolled his head back, gripping the arms of his chair to suppress the urge to thrust upward. “You’re like a niffler in heat.”

“Maybe I am; rooting after your golden cock." Harry snorted. "Where else have you got gold, Professor?” Ron asked, slipping his fingers between Harry’s arse cheeks.

“B-b-breaking the rules. N-n-not suppose to,” Harry stammered, sliding along the leather, letting his bum hang off the edge.

“You’ve broken every rule and proclamation ever made in this school,” Ron muttered. “’Sides, I don’t think there are any rules against buggery on the books.” He took Harry’s straining length into his mouth again while rubbing his palm against his own hard-on.

“Yeah, but, yeah, but … but I’ve never been. … Oh, god …” Harry watched through half-closed eyes as Ron’s lips and fingers squeezed and teased him. “We’d scare the students if we got caught doing some of the things we do. –Hell, we could scare the ghosts!”

Ron took his mouth away from Harry’s cock again with a vibrant smile.

“I’ve always wanted to scare the Bloody Baron! Let’s try it.” He grinned, taking Harry’s hands and pulled him off the chair onto the floor with him. Ron kissed him, urgently at first, but his clutching hands softened and gently slid up Harry’s back and then into his hair.

They broke apart and Ron nudged Harry to the floor. After slowly lowering both of their trousers, communicating request and admonition and finally encouragement before lying over Harry.

“Ok, then,” Harry said at last, parting his legs as Ron settled himself between them. “If Hogwarts has a no-buggary rule, I’ll break it with you. … You sure there’s nothing else going on?”

Ron paused, and then met Harry’s eyes. “Well, we did get a new delivery at work today.”

“Oh no, no, no, don’t tell me!” Harry hissed, putting his hands over his ears. Working for the Department of Mysteries, Ron wasn’t supposed to tell Harry about what went on at work, but he always did anyway.

Ron laughed quietly and pulled Harry’s hands away from his ears.

“Listen, it was the Mirror of Erised. Well, we all took turns having a look in it before locking the thing away, didn’t we?”

“Okay,” Harry answered, lifting his knees and his hips, as Ron to slid into him. “And what?” he gasped. “You saw us fucking in my office so you just had to travel up here and do it?”

Ron shook his head and opened his eyes, dark with lust, but gentle with affection. “No, not fucking.”

“Yeah? What then?”

Ron blushed, in spite of being buried deep inside of Harry for the thousandth time.

“Just …” Ron began a slow, deep thrust. “We were just … holding hands.”

Harry reached up and pulled Ron down close enough to kiss him again. “Silly sap.”

~^~


End file.
